


Nine Lives

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Dark, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=48022960#t48022960">this prompt</a> on inception_kink.</p><p>I have never written anything like this before, so concrit is greatly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nine Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=48022960#t48022960) on inception_kink.
> 
> I have never written anything like this before, so concrit is greatly appreciated.

The first magazine Saito picks up only has a blurb on the cover. _What's wrong with Robert Fischer?_ it asks. Saito knows the magazine is tabloid fodder, knows he should ignore it, but aside from a few articles in Business sections detailing what parts of Fischer-Morrow are up for sale, Saito hasn't heard anything about Fischer.

Inside, on glossy pages that make Saito long for the respectability of newsprint, there's an article that gives a condensed version of Robert Fischer's life, along with a few old stock photos. Fischer's serious expression watches Saito as he reads speculation about _why_ Fischer-Morrow is being dissolved, how maybe Maurice Fischer's death was just too much for Robert. There's nothing about Fischer's ability to run a company, nothing of any value, but Saito ends up saving the magazine anyway.

He tells himself it's only research about a business opponent, for when he wants to buy some of Fischer-Morrow and come out ahead in negotiations over other companies.

\--

The next time Saito picks up a magazine, Fischer's no longer a blurb. He's occupying a small corner, in a rumpled suit and sunglasses, and it's nothing like the easy class Saito remembers him pulling off.

The article isn't any better than the last one, but they're no longer talking about Maurice being the cause, instead it's some previously undiagnosed mental issue. If Saito thinks that hits a little to close to the truth, he has no one to share it with.

\--

When Saito starts going to newsstands looking for mentions of Fischer, he has to admit to himself that maybe it has nothing to do with research. After all, he's acquired everything from Fischer-Morrow that he could have wanted, all without having to leave his desk (and he refuses to admit that it _disappointed_ him when he wasn't able to see Fischer in person, see if the last pictures he saw were true).

Saito's stopped counting days in between Fischer's appearances in magazines by the time he actually shows up again. His hair is longer, he's not wearing a jacket and the magazine insists the shirt probably hasn't been laundered. There are several pictures, side-by-sides of what Fischer looked like _before_ and what he looks like _now._ Some woman who's written a book on depression or behavior or something similar is being touted as an expert, telling the readers that Fischer needs help, clearly. He's losing his poise, his sense of self, maybe there was abuse in his past? Perhaps dissolving the company was a way of getting back at his distant father?

In one of Saito's weaker moments, he considers writing in, telling the woman she has no idea what caused this change in Fischer, but CEOs shouldn't provide a paper trail for confessions and Saito's not about to incriminate himself.

\--

Six months after Saito disembarked in LAX, six months after Maurice Fischer's funeral, Saito's started a collection of photos of Robert Fischer next to pages of text describing how far he's fallen. There's a twinge of guilt, but Saito finds that's easily taken care of with alcohol.

\--

The fourth magazine does a photo spread of bloodshot eyes, weight loss, mismatched outfits, anything that helps prove their point that Robert Fischer has completely lost it, how surely he'll be found dead from drugs or drinking in a few months. Saito almost burns it.

\--

The fifth magazine reuses old photos, the ones that make Fischer look like he's dying, slowly, claims he's become a hermit and hasn't left the house in weeks. Saito probably wouldn't leave, either, if there were people following him around and making outrageous claims about him.

\--

When Saito picks up the sixth one, the one that claims it has new photos and new information after months of nothing, he thinks he might be a bit obsessed. Pushing that thought away is easier than it should be, because he insists it's professional curiosity and nothing more.

There _are_ new photos, and it looks like Fischer's gotten a haircut, but he's too pale and too thin and Saito can only think of ghosts.

\--

Magazine number seven tries to be witty. The headline says _Fischer Heir Shell of Former Self._ The article uses cliches about "death warmed over," puts it as a caption under a picture of Fischer wearing clothes that look too big, with bruises under his eyes that show how little sleep he's gotten. There's a line about how maybe he's just trying to meet back up with his father, how handling the company was too much for him, even when all he was doing was destroying it. Of course, the article says, it could just be that all Robert Fischer knows how to do is self-destruct.

The guilt isn't just a twinge anymore. It's a headache that won't go away, and Saito wishes it would. He has more important things to worry about than Robert Fischer.

\--

The eighth magazine actually does end up burnt. Saito can't look at it without anger overcoming him. Whether it's anger at himself or anger with not-quite-reporters spouting off theories that are just _ridiculous,_ Saito can't tell. He doesn't want to be able to, either.

Later, when he's calmed down, he'll wish he still had it, to compare to the first one, to see if Fischer really does look as horrible as the pictures show.

\--

There is no ninth magazine. The next time Saito sees any mention of Robert Fischer, it's an obituary.


End file.
